Inagami(New World)
Inagami is an Elder Dragon, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G but now reappearing in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Physiology Inagami resembles a large mammalian creature, such a lion or a wolf. Its body is covered in scales that are a dark copper in color, as well as some orange fur patches on its chin, chest, back and tail. It has a narrow jaw with a large number of teeth, suggesting it might be a carnivore. The claws are deep indigo in color and it also has an arrow-shaped tail used for summoning bamboo from the ground. Habitat Inagamis were first thought to only be found living in the Bamboo Forest but have recently been spotted living in the Misty Peaks. Attacks and Moves Inagami has the all the attacks it previously had in Monster Hunter Frontier G along with some new never before seen attacks. Bamboo Blockade: While fighting in the area with Inagami, it will first slam its tail into the ground and make bamboo pop up in front of entrances to other zones before fighting hunters. This bamboo will block off hunters from entering other zones and only disappear right after Inagami leaves the area. Grand Bamboo Slams: Inagami will roar into the air and the bamboo covering the zone will disappear back underground before Inagami raises its tail, preparing to slam its tail into the ground. When it slams into the ground, bamboo will randomly pop up from the ground around the area and when it does it four more times, each pattern is different from the last. After Inagami does its tail slams, it will than slam down on the ground with tremendous force causing the bamboo originally around the area to return to its place. This attack can catch many hunters off guard if they aren't paying attention to where they step. Foggy Sleep Gas: When all of its parts are covered in the sap, it will overflow with the fertilizer and release it all in one powerful burst of sleep. It will rear down on the ground before standing up and roaring in the air as the gas releases from its body. As the gas releases from its body, the gas will form a fog around Inagami that makes hunters sleepy by walking in it. As the gas falls to the ground, bamboo will suddenly pop up around Inagami in a complete circle before disappearing into the ground. Horn Charge-Double Dodge Combo: Inagami will charge forward like Kirin with its horn down on the ground and quickly dodging to the right before quickly dodging to the left next to a nearby hunter. Bamboo Cutter: If Inagami glides forward at hunters and if its wings hit any of the bamboo in the area, it will cut the bamboo in half while gliding forward. When the bamboo is cut in half, multiple balls of poison will be shot from the bamboo and stick to the ground. This causes Sticky Poison to any hunters that walk into it. Neopteron Swarm: Inagami will swing its tail and against bamboo, sending the cut off bamboo at hunters like in Monster Hunter Frontier G. Unlike that game though, the moment the bamboo hits the ground, small Neopterons will swarm out of the bamboo and attack hunters by shooting a poison on them that sticks them to the ground. These Neopterons are called Bamboo Bnahabra and cause Sticky Poison. Sticky Bamboo Stabs: Inagami will stab its tail into the ground while trying to stab a hunter with its tail as it turns. Every time it stabs its tail into the ground, bamboo will burst out of the ground and explode the moment hunters touch or hit the bamboo. This bamboo will stick hunters to the ground and cause Sticky Poison. The New Bamboo Forest: Inagami will jump into the air and slam violently into the ground before slamming its tail into the ground and standing upright as it roars. When it roars, bamboo will pop up throughout the whole area and knock hunters in the air. After knocking them in the air, Inagami will jump and hop off each hunter before landing. After landing, bamboo will pop up under the hunters before knocking them away. Sticky Situation: If a hunter mounts Inagami and fail to knock Inagami on its side, Inagami will secrete a sticky sap and stick hunters to its back as it fights normally, preventing hunters from jumping off its back. While on its back, hunters will not only be taking damage from Inagami but will also be taking damage from fellow hunters. Hunters will remain stuck on Inagami for 30 seconds. Echoing Roar: Inagami will deeply inhale and violently roar in the air. When it roars, bamboo spears will rain from the mountains and strike the ground randomly and strike the ground like lightning. This roar can actually be heard in other zones and can cause hunters to cover their ears in other zones as well. Sap Protection: If paralyzed by hunters, it will begin to secrete sap from certain parts of its body that is yellow in color. If hunters hit a part with this yellow sap, the sap will spray on hunters and instantly paralysis any hunters hit by the sap. This makes it harder to damage certain parts on Inagami but makes it a bit more dangerous to fight it. Supreme Echoing Roar: Inagami will deeply inhale and violently roar in the air. As it roars, bamboo spears will rain from the mountain and strike the ground randomly. Soon after the bamboo stops flying from the mountains, two huge shadows will jump from the mountains, swing a long piece of bamboo at hunters before roaring. Now hunters have to deal with two more Inagamis instead of the one. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -20 *Water +20 *Ice +5 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +10 Skills: Strong Attack +2, Evasive Sharpener, Evade Extender, Attack Adaption, Sleep Attack +2, Slow Sharpening, Fire Attack Down, Fire Res -10, and Recovery Down. Gunner Set *Fire -15 *Water +25 *Ice +10 *Thunder +10 *Dragon +15 Skills: Strong Attack +2, Evasive Loader, Evade Extender, Sandman, Slow Loader, Fire Attack Down, Fire Res -10, and Recovery Down. Notes *Inagami's concept is actually suppose to be a "Predatory Kirin", according to an interview. *Inagami has three unique skills on its armor sets. These skills are Evasive Sharpener, Evasive Loader, and Sandman. **'Evasive Sharpener' allows hunters to gain some sharpness back just by evading a monster's attacks. **'Evasive Loader' allows hunters to reload two shots just by evading a monster's attacks. **'Sandman' allows hunters to sleep monsters more easily and waste less shots. This skill also gives hunter's an immunity to sleep and for their Sleep Shots deal more damage than usual. *After the destruction Amatsumagatsuchi causes in the Misty Peaks, Inagami is well-known for appearing shortly after and actually help the Misty Peaks recover from the damage by helping some of the plants grow faster. **Its rumored that something follows Inagami as it wanders through the Misty Peaks and feeds on the bamboo Inagami leaves behind as it roams around. *In very ancient documents, it was said that an Inagami had faced off against an Amatsumagatsuchi in the Scared Mountains. **Interestingly, bite marks and claw markings on an Amatsumagatsuchi supports this document since they only match Inagami's teeth and claws. *Some cultures fear Inagami as an evil spirit while others see it as a good spirit. *Inagami appears with a never before seen Neopterons known as Bamboo Bnahabra and seems to have a close relationship with them, similar to Zinogre's relationship with the Thunderbugs. *Usually there are three Inagamis living together in the Misty Peaks. One of the Inagamis being a male and the other two being females. Sometimes its a mother with two youngsters. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:BannedLagiacrus